May I Have a Piece?
by Super67759
Summary: Aang asks Toph for a piece of gum. Story is better than the summary. Cute Taang oneshot. Rated T but could be K.


**Yes, it's true. I am a Taang supporter. This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh. I decided to make my first story short and simple. And to make things clear, this is NOT a modern time FanFic. Just pretend they had gum in the Avatar World. Hope you guys like it.**

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph were all at their campsite doing their own things. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, as usual. Katara was sitting next to her brother folding clothes and nagging Sokka about not helping her. Sokka just kept ignoring her.

Aang was watching Toph chew her gum. Every now and then she would make a loud smacking noise. She would also make a big bubble and it would POP when it go full of air. This annoyed the hell out of Katara. But Aang seemed rather interested. Aang has never had gum before. He wanted to try it. He considered going over there and asking Toph if he could have a piece. But he felt awkward when people say no to him in front of others. He decided he wasn't going to ask until Toph blew another bubble. He really wanted to try it now. He got up and walked over to Toph, casting a shadow over the relaxed girl.

"What do you want, Twinkletoes?" Asked Toph, not even bothering to look up.

"Well… I… um." Aang started out, nervously scratching the back of his head. _Man, why is it so hard to ask this girl a simple question?_

"Come on Twinkletoes I don't have all day." _Oh, that's why._

"Well…I was just wondering…c-can I have a piece?"

"A piece of what?" Toph arched her eyebrow and 'looked' in his direction.

"Uhh…you know." Aang said gesturing toward the gum package beside her, forgetting that she can't see.

"Oh, yeah of course I know what you're talking about." Toph said sarcastically.

" Good." Apparently Aang didn't catch the sarcasm. He stood there, waiting for her to respond. After she didn't respond he broke the silence. "So…"

"So what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, now what do you want?" She said, clearly annoyed.

"I want a piece!" He said a little louder.

"A piece of what?!"

"GUM!!" Aang said a lot louder which caused Sokka and Katara to turn their heads and watch what's going on.

"Oh, you want some gum?" Said Toph questionably

"Uh yeah." Said Aang clearly calming down now. Toph thought for a moment. Then she stood up to be eye level with Aang. Well, not actually eye level considering Aang is a little bit taller than her.

"Ok then." Aang smiled. He was finally going to try it. But Toph didn't take out a fresh piece of gum. She just took out the one she was chewing and waved it in front of his face. "Here you go." Aang gave her a disgusted look.

"Ew, that's gross. I would prefer to have a piece that is free of your saliva."

"Ok fine." She picked up her gum package and opened it up, revealing there was only one left. She took it out, unwrapped it and—

"TOPH!"

"What, it was my last piece. I didn't want to waste it on you." Toph spoke while chewing the gum.

"But I thought you were going to give it to me."

"Well, you thought wrong." Aang pouted. "Sorry Twinkletoes, but if you want a piece you'll just have to take it out my mouth."

Aang was about to protest but he didn't. He thought about what Toph just said. _That's not a bad idea. _He thought to himself.

"Um, Aang." Toph said realizing that Aang wasn't paying attention. Then, without warning, Aang smashed his lips against Toph's. Toph was caught off guard. She didn't know if she should kiss back or push him off, so she didn't to anything. Sokkas and Kataras mouths hung open so much it looked like it hurt. Aang then finally broke the kiss. Toph was so stunned she didn't even notice that her gum wasn't in her mouth anymore, until Aang started to chew on the gum loudly in her face. Then her face contorted into anger.

"Twinkletoes!"

"Ha! Now look whos got the gum." He said chewing the gum.

"Stop chewing. You're going to waste all of the flavor." Aang chewed the gum even more roughly now. Toph tackled him to the ground then, without thinking twice, kissed him aggressively in an attempt to get her gum back. They had an all out battle at trying to get the piece of gum with their tongues.

Katara and Sokka watched their little make out battle. Katara was still wide eyed. Then she spoke.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. Did you?" Sokka didn't answer. She turned her head to look at him. He was staring at Toph and Aang, bobbing his head up and down with a wide grin plastered on his face. He finally spoke.

"That boys got a lot of nerve."

**Well there you have it. Please review and tell me how I did so I can get better. I hope you guys liked it. =)**

**(PS: Does this story make you want some gum? Cause' I really want some gum right about now.)**


End file.
